parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Robinsons (Disney and Sega Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 2007 Disney film Meet the Robinsons Cast: *Lewis - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Wilbur Robinson - Matt (My Big Big Friend) *Frankie - Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) *Uncle Gaston - Walter (The Muppets) *Gym Coach - Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *DOR-15 as himself *Uncle Fritz - Long John Silver (Treasure Planet) *Aunt Petunia - Lady Holiday (The Great Muppet Caper) *Spike and Dimitri - Statler and Waldorf (The Muppets) *Cousin Laszlo - Wilbur Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Carl the Robot - PeeDee (Super Magnetic Neo) *Young Franny - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Tiny the T-Rex - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Aunt Billie - Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Uncle Art - Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (The Muppets) *Lucille Krunklehorn - Penny Crayon *Lucille Krunklehorn (Old) - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) *Michael "Goob" Yagoobian - Simon (Simon and the Land of Chalk Drawings) *Franny Robinson - Sam (Totally Spies!) *Bowler Hat Guy - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Grandpa Bud - Professor (Super Magnetic Neo) *Bud Robinson - Swedish Chef (The Muppets) *Cousin Tallulah - Sophie (The King's Beard) *Mr. Willerstein - Uncle Grandpa *Mildred - Livewire (The Lampies) *Cornelius Robinson - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Lefty - Fletcher Bird (The Muppets) *Uncle Joe - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *CEO of Inventco - Lord Ralphscoe (Sons of Hades and Maleficent) *Mr. and Mrs. Harrington - Flynn Rider and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Buster - Rowlf the Dog (The Muppets) *Stanley - Jimmy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Lizzy - Frankie Greene (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *Baby Lewis - Baby Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Mini Doris as herself *Mega Doris as himself *Frogs - Various Frogs *Young Frankie - Demetan (Demetan Croaker) *Boy with 'Solar System' project - Alf (Milly, Molly) *InventCo Receptionist - Dani Burns (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *Lewis' Birth Mother - Dolores (Toby's Travelling Circus) *Lucille's Father - King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda) *Reporter (near the end) - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Goob's Adoptive Parents - Prince Cornelius and Thumbelina Gallery CDi Link - Faces of Evil Help 002 0001.jpg|Link as Lewis 633x473.jpg|Matt as Wilbur Robinson TotallySpies-character large 332x363 sam.jpg|Sam as Franny Robinson Professor.jpg|Professor as Grandpa Bud penny_crayon_by_jdsh4d0w.jpg|Penny Crayon as Lucille Krunklehorn (aka Young/Adult Lucille) Dd24cba780be74a797e4566f45f6591e78e9e270-pp P Hydronauts 02.jpg|Neptuna as Grandma Lucille PeeDee.jpg|Pee Dee as Carl the Robot S-l300_2.jpg|Livewire as Mildred Simon.jpg|Simon as Mike "Goob" Yagoobian Tourettes-Guy1.jpg|Danny as The Bowler Hat Guy (Adult Mike "Goob" Yagoobian) DOR-15.jpg|DOR-15 as herself UncleGrandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa as Mr. Willerstein John Silver.jpg|Long John Silver as Uncle Fritz Ladyholiday1.jpg|Lady Holiday as Aunt Petunia wilbur-finletter-attack-of-the-killer-tomatoes-2.22.jpg|Wilbur Finletter as Cousin Lazlo Sophie.jpg|Sophie as Cousin Tallulah Walter.jpg|Walter as Uncle Gaston Drbunsen.jpg|Dr. Bunsen Honeydew as Uncle Art Mindy spongebob.jpg|Mindy as Aunt Billie Emperorsnewgroove333.jpg|Kronk as Uncle Joe Dx perfect.jpg|Perfect Choas as Tiny the T-Rex Wallace character.png|Wallace as Cornelius Robinson Fletcherbird.jpg|Fletcher Bird as Lefty the Octopus Parcel-4.jpg|Ethelred as Frankie ThCABACGVY.jpg|Statler ThCA41TL60.jpg|and Waldorf as Uncle Spike and Dimitri Rowlf-2011.jpg|Rowlf the Dog as Buster Ralphscoe.png|Lord Ralphscoe as CEO of Inventco Jimmy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy).jpg|Jimmy as Stanley Charhero_trb_frankie_greene.jpg|Frankie Greene as Lizzy Swedish-chef.jpg|Swedish Chef as Young/Adult Bud CDi Zelda - Wand of Gamelon Help 0001.jpg|Zelda as Young Franny Category:Disney and Sega Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Meet the Robinsons Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Meet the Robinsons Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions